1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of data communications. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved data modem having the capability of receiving firmware updates which alter the operation of the modem itself from a remote location.
2. Background of the Invention
Data modems have become increasingly more complex devices over the last several years. Such devices now frequently incorporate internal diagnostics, error correction, compression, remote network management functions and other advanced features. These features are most frequently implemented using a programmed computer internal to the modem. A good example of such a feature is data compression. As time goes on, better and better data compression algorithms are developed which permit higher effective throughput over conventional telephone lines.
In order to take advantage of advances in this technology, the user typically has to either purchase a new modem or have the hardware of his modem upgraded. The latter, normally requires that a program ROM (Read Only Memory) be replaced with an updated ROM by a service technician. This is obviously inconvenient and possibly expensive in a large network.
It is known to utilize modems to communicate, for example, software upgrades and patches for software used on computers such as personal computers. The use of a modem to download code which used internally to the modem to define or alter the function of the modem is heretofore unknown.
The present invention simplifies the process of upgrading the modem's firmware by providing a mechanism to use the modem's inherent communications capabilities to transfer upgraded firmware.